


There's a Somebody与君同在 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	There's a Somebody与君同在 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251703) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 
  * A translation of [There's a Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251703) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



十一  
伤痕累累，鲜血淋漓，他经历了一场长达四个小时的拷问，尽管其实他并没被问过哪怕一个问题。从拷问者的尸体上搜来的枪子弹不多了。余下的犯罪分子把他围困在仓库的办公室里，他们只需要守株待兔等他出去就好。为了保持清醒，他不得不以手指捅进腿上的伤口。

他笨拙地、摇摇晃晃地站起来，准备面临即将到来的死亡。此时，办公室的门迅速打开又关上——是Finch，他头戴一个防毒面具，手拎一个防毒面具，迅速给John戴上。

“趁着他们尚且不省人事，我们赶紧离开这里，Mr. Reese。”

二十三  
David Kearney只有十九岁，比一个孩子大不了多少。他本来还有很长的一生可以活，可现在他死了，因为John，因为John头脑不够灵活，身手不够敏捷，未能阻止这一切发生。

轨交L线从他在芝加哥的廉价酒店房间窗外呼啸而过，给他身边的空酒瓶和双手握着的枪投下片刻光亮。

更糟——怎么可能还有更糟？他真是个自私的混蛋——让Finch亲眼目睹他给了站在Kearney尸体边狂笑的Reston六发子弹，即使Fusco已经缴了Reston的械并给他上了铐。他头也不回地决然而去，因为他无法面对Finch脸上的厌恶。他就那么离开了，一路向前，一直到出了洲界。

他抬手，枪抵住自己的太阳穴。但是咔哒一声，门锁被打开了，Finch逆光站在门口，走廊的灯光勾勒出他的轮廓。

“把枪收好，Mr. Reese，我们还得赶飞机呢。”

三十一  
如何应对被强奸的可能性是每一名特工都会经受的特训，但是，“可能性”和“必然性”是完全两码事。当三个男人把他按在桌上的时候，他不得不努力控制自己心里深深的恐惧。

他在Dawson的夜总会卧底，等他发现Dawson控制了一个卖淫团伙服务于形形色色癖好的时候，为时已晚。非常不幸，John被Dawson的一名大主顾看上了。

当门打开的时候，John严阵以待，指望能利用对方的任何疏忽。

“计划有变。Mr. Smith的出价被一名另有其他癖好的客人超过了。Mr. Swan（天鹅先生）希望无人打扰。你们把John绑在床上之后就出去吧。”

Finch花了五分钟给他松绑。如果John把那五分钟用来幻想他和Harold在另一种情况下出现在同样的场景里，那也是他自己的事，与任何人无关。

“如果你打盹打得尽兴了的话，Mr. Reese，我们该走了。”

四十五  
这是一个屡试不爽的完美计划。

第一步：放量狂饮，直到将要醉倒时止。

第二步：在午夜到来之前，睡在第五个（永远是第五个）向他求欢的人温暖的身上，或者身下。

有史以来头一回，他的第二步进行不下去。

尽管他挑了一家充斥着性信息素的酒吧，但过去两个小时里，他仅仅被搭讪了四次，三名女士和一个男子。他们都极具魅力，但这个计划无关魅力。既然是一夜情，那么他放弃控制权，摈弃责任感，舍弃内疚心，让命运为他指定床伴。

是时候面对现实了：他一定是江河日下，魅力大不如前。

John知道时间已经开始展示其无情。他的头发灰白多于黑，面部线条更为深峻，靠近右眼的地方留了一个小伤疤，还有一个伤疤在下巴上。为号码们工作了五年，活着即为幸事。鉴于他刚开始工作时追逐死亡的热切劲头，他现在以活着为幸事的想法足以使人吃惊。和Finch的工作使他重新燃起对大千世界的渴望。要是Harold——他准备再逗留十分钟，然后换一家酒吧，或者索性再来两杯醉倒算了。

他听到身边的吧椅发出嘎吱声。某个人坐了上来，可能是他等待的“第五个”。

他目不斜视，因为作出任何带鼓励意味的动作都有违他的计划规则。

“给我的朋友再上一杯，给我本人来一杯纯麦威士忌。”

酒保以询问的眼神看着John，因为一号到四号的邀饮都被John谢绝了。John点点头，酒保微笑。

John在椅子上慢慢地转过身来看着五号。“来体验平民生活吗，Finch？”

“这个季节的特伦顿是个好地方。”

John几乎不由自主地微笑起来。

“但我还是有些许困惑。” Finch指着酒吧。“今晚我们究竟是为什么出现在这里呢，Mr. Reese？”

“Naomi Bateman。我以为……”他以为她在制订自己的“女上或者女下”计划，而Finch会乐意参与。“我想给你留点空间。”

Finch一脸迷惑不解的表情，但维持的时间并不长。Harold明白了John隐藏多年的秘密，而John几乎可以看到事情趋于明朗。

“今后，不妨为你我省点事。我始终会选择你。”Finch轻抚John的手臂。“罗马，芝加哥，或者是特伦顿的荒野，我永远为你而来。”

Finch早已证明了这一点，一次又一次。他是他唯一的真朋友，唯一一个他信任且未曾以背叛回报信任的人，也是唯一一个他想要拥有的人。

“——如果你已经醉得不准备讲笑话回嘴了的话，那么我们可以离开了。”

John伸手去扶他，但是Finch已经站了起来。“Harold？”

“我刚刚在严寒肆虐的室外待了一个多小时，贿赂了酒吧二分之一的顾客，以免他们对你染指。同时，我通过安全监控看着你，只为了确保我是第五个找上你的人。”

Harold吻了他，蜻蜓点水的触碰使得他想要更多。

“我们回家吧，John。”


End file.
